ABC Mew Mew
Aisha Avida ⮞ Click the letters at the beginning of each paragraph to be taken to a Mew's page! OR Use the navigation banners on the top of each page! :ABC Mew Mew is a mini Mew series with no major plot or threat. It is a much more character-driven series that involves different encounters with 26 Mews of varying personalities and lifestyles. Each Mew is associated with one letter of the alphabet, a trait which extends to things like their names, Mew names, usernames, and elements of their Mew form, all which begin with a specific letter. These Mews are inducted into the team by three girls to act as protectors of the various areas they live in, contributing in both big and small ways. The series focuses on each encounter these three main Mews have on their journey. A Magic Star :Banding together, three friends set off in search of others who have been affected by a strange star. The star appeared one night, brimming with bright light and radiating with unusual power. As the star passed, 26 girls and women were all affected by its aura. Each girl who saw it made a wish to themselves, knowing that in fairy tales and other such stories, people often wished upon stars for things they wanted to come true. :Curiously, the girls that made their special wish were then surrounded by a strange glowing light. This light grew brighter and brighter until white was all that could be seen. Strangely, the light did not hurt or blind anybody, but instead was warm and inviting. :Drenched in the light, each girl was filled with visions of the things they most yearned for and closed their eyes, relishing the happy dream-like images. When they were completely at peace with the light caused by the shooting star, it suddenly began to dissipate. :Eventually, the light completely faded, allowing the girls to see their surroundings again. Everyone then realized that they were no longer the same as before—the light had completely transformed them. When they looked down at themselves, each girl saw that they were wearing new clothes and had various animal or other creature parts attached to different areas of their bodies. :Facing up to the sky, the girls were shocked and confused. The star had now passed, but nobody was sure what had just happened or why. Some even questioned whether or not the visions, the light, or the star's passing had happened at all! But, they could not deny that they were different now. :Granted with these strange new appearances, no girl knew just what to do or for what reason they were changed, if there even was any. However, they quickly realized that their new forms brought strange new powers too. Some girls took to their new abilities rather quickly, some were thrust into using them after their heightened senses picked up on nearby danger, and others took a little while to learn what they were capable of. :However it was that each Mew came to understand their powers, they all collectively started to use them in their own special ways. A select few did not initially use their powers for good, resorting to taking things for themselves or disrupting the lives of others. However, many of the girls did use their powers in positive ways, opting to help others. :It was discovered that each Mew could transform back into a human by using the pendants that hung from their chokers, and this allowed the girls to live double lives, transforming in and out of their Mew forms whenever they pleased. Since not all of them hid their gifts, some Mews became well-known in the areas they lived. A few went out in public and openly interacted with people, becoming more involved in their communities, while others remained hidden, becoming legends to local residents who gossiped about spotting them. While most kept their identities secret, a few Mews made their identities known to others close to them, namely family and friends. Creating The Team :Just a few days their first transformation, three friends named Aisha Avida, Beth Blake, and Callie Carrion found out they had each been affected by the star while in class together, having a conversation about the night it passed by. Overhearing from another classmate that there was a strange girl a town over that supposedly was flying in the skies, the trio realized that this could not have been a coincidence and that perhaps there were more girls out there who were also affected. :Knowing this, Aisha, Beth, and Callie decided to travel as soon as summer started, hoping to spend time in search of other girls like them. While they continued their classes in anticipation for their summer journey, they played around with their powers to see what they could do, learning more about their Mew forms. :Later on, the trio was finally ready to begin their search, having prepared for a few months in advance and doing their research online to see what areas might have Mews in them. They (mostly Callie, who is the more lively and social group member) especially paid attention to social media sites and word-of-mouth rumors to clue them in on where new Mews might be hiding. :Making their move, the three set out on a bus to the next town over as soon as summer started, hoping to meet the Mew they’d overheard about. Their search for her soon led to their gradual discovery of the other 23 Mews. As the trio met more and more girls, they decided to call their group of Mew friends the ABC Mews, named after the letters the first 3 founders of the team were associated with. Although the 26-member team does not fight exclusively together, everyone keeps in touch with one another. Searching For Mews :Not every Mew who the trio meets is friendly at first, nor do they want to join the team right away. Some act as “lone-wolves”, joining only after lots of convincing, while others join immediately. Each girl has different personalities and backgrounds, and so the journey the trio makes is full of unusual turns with each new place and person they discover. :Organizing the team thus proves to be a difficult but rewarding task for the main trio. As they search for new girls, they also learn a lot about the places each comes from and a little more about the girls’ personalities and wishes along the way. With the exception of Eris Earhart whom the girls meet first because of her proximity, all other Mews are met in alphabetical order. The Main Trio :Prepared to keep contact with their new recruits, Aisha '''actually creates a messaging system called the '''ABC Mew Messenger, a group messaging app specifically for the ABC Mews team to use. With this, everyone is able to keep in touch after they join the ABC Mews. Each girl actually gets her own username which is based on her associated letter, types in the colors associated with their Mewfits, and uses icons of their Mew Marks to represent them, making it easier to differentiate between people (and girls who type in bright font colors have the option to use a slightly darker messenger theme so that their messages can be more easily read). :Quickly, more and more information about “strange people” surfaces with each new girl they meet, and the trio soon has an entire map of new cities to visit (Aisha is the one who keeps track of most of the mapping and directional navigation, as well as the messenger system). Some of the Mews the three meet along the way actually help them with their search, contributing any new information they come across or hear about. :Reaching each Mew is not easy, however! Some girls live in odd environments or are difficult to meet with. While many are friendly, some are hesitant or refuse to have anything to do with the trio at all. While Aisha is the one who creates the messaging system and leads the main three, Callie '''is the poppy, upbeat social butterfly in charge of all the social media aspects of the journey and any research that needs doing. She also does a bit of talking with the more upbeat members they meet. For girls who have a hard time deciding on whether to join, '''Beth intervenes and talks with them—she comforts any of the Mews who are more hesitant or headstrong. Since she tends to be more introverted and prefers to be alone at times herself, she connects with the shyer and more distant girls. Beth aids Aisha in navigation and Callie in her research. Wish Fulfillment :Successfully gathering all the ABC Mews, the main trio then goes back to their hometown and continues on with their studies while moonlighting as heroes where they live. Although there is no major villain to defeat or any widespread conflict, the ABC Mews do their part to be helpful to others and protect them. The main purpose of their group is to utilize their powers for good while keeping to themselves, not wanting to make a big scene about their existence. :There is also the matter of each girl’s wish—these do not necessarily come true when they are made, however with each girl does experience changes in their life as a result of their newfound power which is followed directly by positive changes in their lives that allow the wishes they made to come true. :Under varying circumstances as a direct result of their newfound power, each girl on the team is able to go through a personal journey after becoming a Mew. Changes to their lives or lifestyles come from different things for different reasons: a newfound personality, a reason or the ability to protect someone, and newly realized strengths. Confidence is given to many of the Mews, and having a group who cares about them gives them the strength to keep fighting for the things they want the most. For each girl who joins, relationships are newly created and existing ones strengthened, self-discoveries are made, and more! :Various stories from everyone after the team has been fully initiated are shared in the ABC Mew Messenger, everyone learning more about and supporting one another. Some of the girls share pictures of themselves and tag one another, others share the labor of their hobby projects like drawings or stories. :While some of the Mews never actually get to meet each other in person, they start to get to know one another more personally because of the messenger app Aisha created. There are even a few girls who become close friends through it and who arrange to visit each other as a result of their conversations! A Team Bonded :Xenodochial, the hospitable and kind ABC Mews team has an overall sense of togetherness and liveliness. Those who are more introverted or who seldom respond to the chat still contribute now and then to the conversation in the form of emoticons or brief sentences, and they continuously show their appreciation to main three girls who brought them into the group in the first place. :Yearning for something great in their lives, each is able to work toward achieving it after becoming a Mew and joining the team. Though they do not always see each other (aside from those who arrange visits with one another), the girls all band together to protect others where they live. :Zealous, zesty and zany, the ABC Mews carry out their heroic duties while living their normal lives, a community of girls eager to use the gifts they were given by wishing on a star. Category:Stories Category:Annika's Pages Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Story Hubs Category:Mew Teams